


Kiss Marks the Spot

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cheap Lipstick, F/M, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: Kairi wears some rather cheap lipstick on a date with Vanitas, and to his surprise and her delight, it isn’t so easy to get a kiss without some kind of mark left behind.





	Kiss Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulpes543](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vulpes543).



Vanitas peered at his redhead companion curiously, leaning down a little to view her better. There was something different about her appearance, and it took him a few moments to realize what it was.

  
“Your lips are red.”

  
He watched her look up at him, her cheeks turning an adorable rosy color as she brought a hand to her lips, and he saw some of the strange red color bleed off onto her fingers. With a small concerned gasp, he moved her hand away and leaned down to inspect her lips.

  
“Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?”  
He glanced up at her violet eyes and watched them soften and crinkle in amusement as she shook her head. A small giggle sounded from her, and he felt a warmth in his chest from the soft sound.

  
“No Vanitas!” She laughed, shaking her head and causing her beautiful red hair to flow around her, entrancing him for a moment. “This is lipstick, it’s like paint but it’s meant to color your lips temporarily.”

  
She glanced down at her fingers and frowned, and he looked down to see what was upsetting the Princess. He watched as her fingers rubbed together, making the lipstick smudge on them.  
“This one’s pretty cheap, so it comes off easily. There’s better ones that aren’t as bright or glossy and stay on easier.”

  
He relaxed as he saw she was okay and not hurt in any way, raising himself back to full height.

  
He felt her hand in his, her fingers lacing through his. The corners of his lips raised, and he was more than happy to hold her hand. She was filled with this warm light, and whenever he was near her he felt this calm piece wash over him. When they made any kind of physical contact he felt warm and it made him feel lighter, happier.

  
They weren’t usually able to spend too much time together, but he was able to visit her rather frequently. He wanted to stay with her longer, but he didn’t want Xehanort to find out about their relationship, not wanting her to be hurt in anyway.

  
His mind wandered to the plans Xehanort was making, ones he’d already warned Kairi about so she could tell the other guardians of light what to expect. He hadn’t realized they were back at the reconstructed fountain area in Radiant Garden, their stroll coming to an end. He frowned a little, not wanting to part from her company and return to the Organization’s cruelty and coldness.

  
They always parted ways before she returned to Merlin’s, not wanting the wizard or Lea to see Vanitas. He always did send an unversed to follow her home so she could stay safe though, not wanting any harm to come to his Princess.

  
He felt a small tug on his arm, and he turned slightly towards her. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and he blinked in surprise at the sudden contact and affection, though he was quick to envelop her into his arms, holding her small form close to him.

  
He closed his eyes, smiling as he relaxed as he felt her warmth and light flow through him. A fond and content sigh escaped him, and he tightened his hold, not wanting to let her go, though he knew he’d have to.

  
She nuzzled his chest, and he laughed softly at the feeling, stroking a hand through her hair and feeling her relax at the touch. Looking down as her head peaked up, he smiled as she rose on her toes to give him a peck on the lips, but he had to lean down a little so she could reach.

  
The feeling of her soft lips against his was one of his favorite feelings in all the worlds, and he felt her warmth flood into him from the quick gesture. It was over far too quickly for his liking, and looked down to see her laugh.

  
Furrowing his brow in confusion, he was worried she was laughing at the kiss, which had been rather enjoyable for him.  
“My lipstick is on you!” She laughed, and he blinked in surprise at the statement. It was then he remembered that her lipstick was rather cheap and came off easily.

  
Licking his lips confirmed her words, tasting it on his lips. He watched as her eyes lit up, an idea coming to her, and he felt her grip tighten a bit as a mischievous smile spread across her face, making her look absolutely adorable.

  
“What are you up to Prin-“

  
He was cut off as she used a small aero spell to lift herself higher, planting a small kiss against his nose. Blinking in surprise, he watched as she dissolved into laughter and giggles.

  
“Why are you laughing?” He asked in confusion.

  
“You look like a clown!” She wheezed, pulling out her phone and taking a picture for him to see. Looking down at it, he chuckled as he saw she was right, the tip of his nose and his lips bright red.  
“At least it’s only on my nose.”

  
She put her phone away and chuckled. “For now.” She pressed small butterfly kisses all across his face, leaving behind warm red marks from her kisses. Freezing for a moment, he was surprised with the sudden rush of affection, and he grinned as he tried to evade her kisses, despite loving each one he received.

  
The multitude of kisses ended with both of them laughing and Vanitas holding Kairi close to him, his shoulder becoming the pillow for her chin. He smiled softly and closed his eyes as he embraced her, feeling incredibly warm and happy, as well as new feelings he’d learned recently: silly and loved.

  
She peaked over at him, and he heard her adorable giggle once more.  
“Your face is covered with lipstick Vani.”

Usually he hated nicknames and would sick countless unversed after whoever gave him one. From his Princess though? She could call him whatever she wanted, being the only person allowed to shorten his name or call him by a nickname.  
Raising an eyebrow, he smirked while giving her side a pinch. “And who’s fault is that?” He asked while she yelped from the pinch, laughing softly.

  
“Well it’s mine, but you still look silly.”

  
He chuckled and set her down, knowing they were out of time for today. She sighed softly as she let go of him, though she gave him a squeeze before doing so.  
“Time to go?” She guessed.

  
With a nod of his head, she kissed his cheek before smirking herself.

  
“Next time we see each other, I think I’ll wear this lipstick again, it’s a good color for you!”

  
With that, she was running back to Merlin’s while he began laughing. “You better not!” He called out to her.

  
“We’ll see!” She responded before turning a corner and vanishing from his sight. He summoned a flood and sent it to follow her to make sure she got home safely, chuckling to himself as he summoned a corridor.

  
“How am I gonna explain this to the others?” He grumbled to himself, putting on his helmet to cover it for now, smiling softly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my fic! This was a really cool prompt given in the Vanitas Discord Server by Vulpes543, and the title was made by Fire Star! It was so cute to write and I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think by leaving a comment!


End file.
